Notice me
by nectarslice
Summary: Genesis is deeply in love with a Soldier from 1st class. Will he succeed finding his love? Some quotes from Loveless I made up lol


Genesis was a new first class guy in soldier. He only joined Shinra because he was in love with Sephiroth and wanted him to notice him. He thought that if he was strong then he would.

But there was a problem because Sephiroth still ignore Genssis, when he got his promotion sephiroth did not even say congratulation to him. So it made him very mad and upset. He also wrote fanmail to him before but it was never answered.

In the soldier dinner room genesis angrily slam his food to the desk next to Angeal. Angeal looked up. "What is wrong? You look really angry today."

"I AM NOT ANGRY!" genesis shouted so loud that everyone could hear. He then cried at sat down.

"Ok Genesis what is wrong?" Angeal asked as he contiuned to eat his muffin.

"NOTHING IS WRONG" Genesis said as he kept crying so much that the floor was almost turning to a puddle. "Ok fine I have a crush of Sephiroth. Life is so cruel. I feel so loveless. The sorrow of my burden will sink through my heart."

"Hey now stop quoting loveless and we'll talk ok?" Angeal patted Gackt on the back. "Let's go to the training room and we can fight with Sephiroth, so he can't ignore you. Then you can talk to him? Everything is better when you have honour."

"Okay"

The next day they went to the training room. Sephiroth was there. He look so beautiful with his long shimmering silver hair and bright green eyes like flowers. His chest was a bit visible and it made Genesi blush. Genesis felt his heart flutter but tried to look cool. "Hello Sephiroth. I am Genesis. The wind of the north blows coldly to the shoulder. My friend, fates have made us met."

"What the heck is that? Let's fight," Sephiroth said. And then they fighted.

"It is from a book called Loveless, my favourite book. It is about how someone is in love with another who doesn't notice them." Genesis said subconciously. "Have you ever been in love? Love can be cruel when the no light shines."

"No I haven't," Sephiroth said as he took how his Masamune sword and crashed it against Genesis red sword. "Actually yes I love my mother very much but I have never been with her because she's dead so it makes me sad. What about you?"

"I have normal alive parents" said Genesis as he activated a materia to make it shine. "But I don't have a normal love life and that makes me bleed my heart out. The Goddess gift is what I lack for I do not know where the Goddess is."

"What a shame," said Sephiroth, as he then defeated Genesis in the battle and did his victory pose. "Better luck next time."

Genesis growled in sadness and then punched the floor. "Nobody understands my pain! There is no joy only hate, my heart sinks to emptiness and darkness remains, the world is bound thee to destruction."

"Are you all right? You kind of seem mad." Sephiroth asked.

"NO I AM NOT!" Genesis shouted and tried to hide his tears because he didn't want Sephiroth to notice because Sephiroth probably didn't like crying guys. "Just leave me alone" he said although he didn't mean it and really he wanted Sephiroth to give him a hug but he couldn't say that because it was embaressing.

"Come on everyone loses to me when they fight because I'm the best. It's no big deal you know."

"I'M NOT MAD BECAUSE OF THAT" Genesis sobbed. "The moon glows bright but my heart dims with the night. The Goddess cannot see my pain."

"I don't understand. Are you from the old English department and got lost on your way here? This is the training room."

"NO I am a soldier but you don't even notice me! What is wrong with you?!" Genesis said angry now. "I'm the best looking soldier and I have nice hair and eveyrthing but you never said hi to me even once! I joined Soldier because of YOU!"

"Well that's nice," Sephiroth said. "Sorry, I am very busy so I can't talk to everyone. What's your name?"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT WHEN I WALKED IN" Genesis started crying unable to control himself, because he loved Sephiroth but was angry at him now and he shouldn't be yelling at him. "I'm sorry. The winds blow everything apart and no remains are left."

"Oh right Genesis. Yeah I've heard about you. You're the really pretty guy who looks like someone famous."

Genesis heart skipped a beat. "Did you say I was pretty?"

"Uh yes?"

"I think you are very pretty too"

"Thank you" Sephiroth blushed. There was awkward silence in the room. And then Genesis hugged Sephiroth.

"My friend, fates have bought us together. The wind blows to the direction that is blessed with the Gift of the Goddess. My heart bleeds sorrow until the Gift of the Goddess has touched me."

"Does that mean you are in love with me?" Sephiroth asked.

"Umm well...yes." Genesis blushed.

Sephrioth smiled and then kissed Genesis. "Then why didn't you say so from the start so we don't have to do this fighting."


End file.
